


Summers Loving

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Jock Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pining Stiles Stilinski, Smart Stiles, Summer Vacation, Weight Gain, more like ex-jock scott, scott gets fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: So I know I planned only three chapters. And I am totally aware it is not a happy end. It was not what I planned at the beginning. There was more fluff than that.But I let this story opened for another one (or two maybe, who knows?)





	1. This Summer, part one

Stiles Stilinski was glad to have few days before the start of his senior year at Beacon High School. For the whole summer he was on the Caribbean’s working for a NGO. He helped building schools in Haïti and played with the kids. He was really happy with himself. It was a huge occasion to discover a new country and to meet wonderful people. He was a bit heartbroken to leave, but he was also glad to be back in California.

Right now, he was driving to the Martin’s resort. A huge southern style complex with a golf, a spa and pools. In less than 48 hours, he had been summoned by Lydia Martin. He was supposed to work there but he was contacted by the NGO in May and had to leave quickly.

Actually he was not really surprised to find an invitation card from his friend when he arrived. Surely, Lydia Martin must had bribed the Sheriff to find out when Stiles was back home.

He found his friend in the Parisian style café, always looking amazing. Stiles used to have a crush on her in middle school. But while she was dating Jackson “Jackass” Whitmore, they developed a strong friendship and helped Stiles figured he was more attracted by boys than girls.

They hugged for a whole minute, at least, before Lydia set him free and asked as many questions possible about his humanitarian experience.

She particularly asked if he met a “special someone” while he was on the island and was deeply disappointed when he said no.

“That’s not that surprising,” she said while pouring more tea in her cup, “after all, you have a crush on Scott McCall.”

Stiles felt a bit embarrassed by that but could not really deny it. He had indeed a crush on the guy since freshman year, but never found out the courage to do something about it. After all he was basically the only openly bisexual guy at school, except for Danny, but he doesn’t count. So he didn’t really want to gross out one of the most popular jock of the school. Scott McCall was what you could called the most perfect person. He was nice with everybody, always trying to help people, always positive and optimistic. He was also the co-captain of the Lacrosse team and the most skilled wrestler.

Stiles, on the other hand, was what you could call a nerd. Well, he was not the typical movie’s nerd. He had excellent grades, except in P.E., but he was really wall appreciated by his peers. Certainly thanks to his friendship with Lydia, the Queen Bee, and by extension with Jackson Whitemore and Danny.

Still, Stiles preferred being discreet about his love-life. He’d start to live it fully at college. Still, Scott McCall was his weakness. It was a torture last semester to tutor him calculus and history. Being so close to so much perfection…

“So, I heard from Jackson he is quitting Lacrosse this year to fulfil a career in wrestling. And surprisingly the Coach was not that mad about it. As you say so well, you can’t be mad at the boy. Still he trained with the boys at the gym and gave some pointers to the new recruits. They are all looking forward to have some of his advices.”

Stiles hummed at that. It was a great loss for the Wolves of Beacon Hills.

“By the way, he looked like a puppy when he discovered you were not working here this summer.”  
“Don’t look to much into it,” Stiles said, “the guy is the nicest person walking on this earth.”

“Maybe you’re right, because it is SO improbable he has a crush on you too.”

“Please, be realistic… You’re smarter than that Lyds.” He said. “I tutored him last year. We are cordial, good acquaintances, that’s it.”

She looked at him seriously for a moment, before grinning. She was preparing something bad, he knew it.

“Do you mind getting me a milkshake, please?” she asked sweetly.

He was doomed, but he just had to obey or the girl would find a way to make it worse.

“Sure”

He got up then went to the ice cream bar, because yes, the Martin had such a big country club that they have a room where you can only eat ice cream.

When he went to the counter, he understood perfectly well why Lydia asked for a milkshake. It was to meet with the ice cream vendor, the guy of his dreams: Scott McCall.

When Scott saw him, he smiled brightly at him.

“Hey man!” he walked out from the counter to hug him. “I’m so glad to see you.”

He wrapped him in his beefy arms and gave him a hug. Stiles blushed as he felt Scott’s body on his own. Stiles’ mind froze. The guy he fancied was strongly hugging him, something that Stiles only imagined in his dreams. Well, it was different from what he thought it would be. It felt softer, certainly because that was a bigger Scott McCall hugging him.

Stiles took a good look at him. Scott was getting fat. Well, bigger as he must have put as much muscle. Stiles could tell he was lifting more, seeing as his arms and chest were colossal. He had such mammoth forearms holding him. The uniform he was wearing showed it pretty well to Stiles. His thighs were like tree trunks in his white pant. His chest was broad and his pecs were pretty big. The best part that he was looking much fleshier. Damn, he needed to focus.

“Hello," he said, a little bit nervous.

"What's up Stiles?" Nobody could make him feel like that just by saying his name that but him.

"Nothing much,” He said, smiling at him. “Just enjoying the last few days of summer. Lydia invited me to come here... well it was more like a command. You know how she can be. You can’t say no to Lydia Martin, because otherwise she could just make your life a living hell because she is just like that, right?”

"Yeah, definitely." He looked at Stiles seriously. His heart must have skipped a beat. "It’s a shame you were not working here this summer, man. I’m pretty sure you would have been excellent in whatever Lydia would have picked for you.”

"Yes, uh, thanks a lot." He was so hot when he was serious. He got that furrowed brow that made him look slightly angry. Almost as much as when he is smiling. Actually, Stiles had never seen him so serious. Maybe during a lacrosse game. But still it was so hot.  
“I, uh, I heard you were quitting lacrosse?”

Scott face brighten at that. “Yeah, I’m focusing on wrestling this season. Also I’ll start working part time with doctor Deaton.”

“Well, that’s nice, you want to be a vet?” Stiles asked. 

“We will see. But lacrosse was not really my sport.” Stiles asked himself if he was kidding. “Just did it to be with some friends, but it was taking to much time for my studies.” 

“  
Scott nodded at that. “I understand.” 

“So how was your internship this summer then? Lydia told me you were in Haiti. That must have been really great!”

“Yes it was. A lot of work but some good memories too. And what about you? Working at the ice cream parlour.” Stiles asked.

“It is a blast ahah. Customers are nice and I can eat some of them. Well you can see it,” he said, hand absent-mindedly on his tummy. “and I know I need to be careful or Coach will have to put me in the heavy category, but I started a bulking cycle recently for wrestling. I’ve been eating whatever I want since quitting lacrosse and I think I've already put on ten pounds." Ten pounds, right. More like thirty. 

"You—you aren't fat though," Stiles said, aroused.

"Are you kidding? Look at me,” he said as he pointed to his slightly protruding paunch. “I eat way too much ice cream Stiles. Well I lift a lot with the guys but it’s like I can’t control my appetite. Plus we mostly eat like garbage here, ahah.” He lifted his shirt and showed me that he had a nice belly. He was kind of hairy, and Stiles liked it. He just wanted to feel his stomach in his hands. I wondered what it’d feel like. "See that?" he asked, gut still out. He grabbed a handful of it with his large hand, while Stiles imagined his hands grabbing his ass. 

“How—uh, how much do you weigh?" He asked.

"Well I’m almost at 190. That was the goal I set with coach actually,” he said with pride. “But I need to be careful or I'm going to be huge if I don't start slowing down with all this eating." Stiles swallowed, hard. Scott McCall went from an healthy fit 165 at the end of the wrestling season to a beastly 190 three months later. That was more than Stiles could handle. He knew his preferences. He was aware of the fact he liked “big boned” men. So now his high school crush was clearly almost overweight, with new muscles and a belly. He looked even more manlier than ever. Stiles had to forbid his mind to think about how Scott would look now in his singlet. Damn, too late...

“By the way, did you want to order something?”

“Well what do you recommend?”

They spent most of the afternoon chatting and eating ice creams. Scott made him discover some of his creations and even ate some. When Stiles couldn’t finish the last one, Scott ate it after finishing his own, 

They were interrupted by Lydia, when she rang the counter bell. 

“Well, I though you’ve forgotten me Stiles.” She said smiling. “Hey Scott.”

“Hey Lydia, how are you? Sorry I’ve kept Stiles away from you, we were catching up.” Scott said brightly. 

“No problem dear,” she said sweetly to the big man, then smiling devilishly at Stiles. “Did you ask Stiles if he could come tonight for the employees talent show, Scott?”

“Oh man, you have to come,” Scott said excitedly. “It will be so great, I’ll I trod he you to the others, and you will see my number.”

“He is dancing, Stiles” Lydia added. Stiles was cursing her at the moment, playing all innocent, Scott was to obvious to see that. 

Stiles composed himself and looked at Scott. “Well I sold then. Wanna see the great Scott McCall dancing and all, ah ah!”

“Great,” Scott looked at the clock, “Well I have to check the storage room, I’ll catch you later Stiles.” Before Stiles could answer he was again in the arms of Scott McCall. He didn’t miss the satisfaction on Lydia Martin’s face. 

“I hate you Lydia,” he said when Scott left, as she patted his shoulder. 

“Of course, you do.”


	2. This summer, part two

Stiles arrived late that night. He spent at least two hours trying to find something nice to wear for the party. Then he had to drive back to the resort. When he arrived around the pool he saw most of the employees sat in front of a big stage. He found Lydia quite easily because she was, of course, at the VIP table. 

“You now you almost missed the show, right? She said putting a drink in his hand. 

Scott showed up on stage ten minutes later. Stiles knew he was supposed to dance but not THAT dance. When Scott and the three other guys arrived he understood what the planned. 

They were all dressed in pink swimming trunks, tank top and with a Christmas hat. It was a fucking remake of Mean Girls!

He was hypnotised by the dance. Especially by Scott dancing. His uniform from the afternoon didn’t give any justice to his added weight. Now, the other guys had nice asses but Scott had the best ass Stiles had ever seen. It was perfectly shaped and large. It must be a perfect, huge curve. 

His ass was barely contained by the pink fabric.   
His thighs were huge and strong looking.   
His belly pushed the small tank top up, around his belly button.   
His arms looked massive and Stiles wanted nothing be grabbed by them and never let been go. 

He looked so happy during the dance. He was living it and gave all his passion in it. People were now clapping whistling at the guys. Lydia elbowed him saying he could not be more obvious than that. 

Scott McCall was going to be the end of him.

As the song went on, the guys and Scott went down of the stage to be with the cheering public. Scott walked to Stiles smiling at him and put is pink Christmas hat on Stiles’ head. Stiles didn’t move, trying to proceed the situation when Scott took him for a quick bear hug, and pat is lower-lower back (or upper upper ass) before leaving to cheer some other people.

It was really complicated to Stiles. He was pretty sure Scott McCall was not interested in him. He convinced himself with it and now Scott was flirting with him. Could that bit a joke? Well, Scott McCall was not a cruel human being. 

After the Scott McCall’s show, Stiles didn’t really paid attention the other performances. He clapped when he had to, but he was still examining the situation. 

“Don’t think to much dear”, Lydia said smirking at him. “You’re crushing hard on him. Take your chance.”

Lydia was right. He had to take that chance. He had a huge crush on Scott since forever after all. And Scott showed he was interested in him. Then he stood up. 

“You’re right. I have to make it real.”

Then he left to the backstage. When he arrived he immediately spotted Scott. He was, of course, eating, still in his costume, hugging his perfect bloated body. 

“Hey.” He touched his perfect meaty shoulder.

Scott turned around and smiled at Stiles. 

“I’m glad you made it.” He slurred. “What did you think of it?”

“Well, that was...quite something” Stiles said nervously smiling at the other guy. 

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” As he came closer to Stiles, he could feel a bit of alcohol in his breath. So yeah, they certainly had a beer or two before going on stage. “I’m so glad you are here Stiles.” 

He grabbed his arm and pressed Stiles against his chest, close enough for Stiles to be able to smell his aftershave. Stiles knew Scott was strong but now that he was so close he could feel his massive arms pressing against his ribs, making it almost hard to breathe. His belly was big and was pressing against Stiles flat stomach. He was a powerful beast. Stiles was not sure if he had to like it or fear it. He tried to break free but he was so strong, so powerful. 

“Are you scared?” he slurred once more. He giggled. “Let me kiss it and make it better.”

“Scott“

And in a matter of a second his lips were against Stiles’. Time froze for a moment. He scored his heart spotted beating but still felt the pulse beating in his hears. His lips were so soft and Stiles Iet slide his hand under his shirt and caress his belly.

He pressed his belly button, he broke away and let out a small belch. 

He blinked and was about to say something when this time Stiles kissed him. He tried to wrap his arms around him but put his hands went instinctively for Scott ass.

Then, Stiles kneeled in front of him. They were both now aroused. Stiles could hear his breathing pick up as he lifted his tank top. Scott rested his hands on his shoulder as Stiles rubbed his gut. He gave out a satisfied moan. "This feels good."

"It does?" Stiles asked. It was just something I had really wanted to do. He kissed Scott stomach and slowly made his way up his tummy to one of his round, powerful pecs.

Then he scooped him up and held Stiles in his powerful arms. They looked at one another for a moment before he took in Stiles’ erection. His eyebrows were so serious and it made Stiles laugh. “I got excited,” he said.

“I...” Scott started, before being interrupted by multiple giggles behind them. 

Stiles turned around to find Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and some other classmates working here, smiling victoriously at them. “Told you, give me the money Whittemore” said Erica. 

Stiles understood it was all a bet. Like “how fast can you make Stiles Stilinski falls for you”. He was a good joke. He felt so betrayed, so dirty and embarrassed he ran off outside. 

He didn’t care about Scott and the others calling him. He ignored Lydia when she tried to stop him. He just had to leave. Not from this resort, but from this town. He was pretty sure that at school next week, everybody would have heard about how Scott McCall framed him. 

So he just drove to his house.


	3. The next summer

Stiles passed the “Welcome to Beacon Hill” sign. 

It has been almost a year since he put on a foot in this city. See, after the previous summer fiasco, Stiles convinced his father it would be better if he could finish high school in Beacon Valley, 10 miles from Beacon Hill.

In few weeks he was going to start college in San Francisco studying project management and law and also had part-time job waiting for him as an assistant for a local lawyer in September after a successful internship during the summer. 

So now his father asked for one week with his son. Stiles could not deny him that, after all his dad has been a saint with all his demands. 

He had ignored most of his former friends in BHHS. Even Lydia. Well that was hard, but he was determined to save himself from the humiliation of being gay and a deviant freak that likes fatties. So he cut himself from them: social media’s were deleted and their numbers were blocked.

He hadn’t seen them since that fateful night. Sure Lydia tried to call him, to message him but he never answered, at first. Then around June, he answered her. They never talked about what happened that night. He never asked any news from his former classmates. They just talked about college and what they were studying. He really missed her, but still he didn’t really know how much she knew about this bet. 

Two days later after his return in Beacon Hill, she invited him to her resort. She insisted but understood when Stiles said no. She knew something happened and it killed her not to what. Both Stiles and Scott where silent about it. Scott refused to mention anything and Stiles cut her out of his life for a long time. She was pretty sure it was a huge misunderstanding. Jackson told her what happened. They were going to congratulate them when Stiles just ran off. 

She knew both of them pined for each other’s. For sure she knew Scott still did. Stiles it was something else. They were mending their friendship. It was weird because she had known him for 13 years and she felt Stiles was someone completely different since he left. 

Still she didn’t pressured him when he refused to meet her there, 

Stiles was glad but also surprised Lydia accepted his answer so easily. He, of course, promised her to meet for a coffee during the week. 

For three days he was lucky enough not to cross by someone from school. He just visited his father at the station to bring him coffee and a gluten-free donut, much to the old man chagrin, and now he was doing his daily run in the city. 

Of course since he came back some people recognised him, but they had to double check him to be sure he was Stiles Stilinski. His time in Beacon Valley San Francisco changed him physically. He got fitter by running a lot and spending two hours a day at the gym. He even managed to get a small permanent tan, making him look less pale. 

He was basically a hot guy. He could have had a lot of persons on their feet, but still he was in love with Scott McCall. Even if he had a bet on him, Stiles could not forget how good he felt with him. 

He wondered were he was now, what he was doing. He was certainly preparing himself to go to college, just like Stiles, but he never tried to find out. Maybe he was to proud to admit he missed the man. And, maybe Scott and his friends were too drunk to remember that stupid bet. Right? It was almost a year ago and guys like Scott McCall could easily forget about those kind of « innocent » jokes. 

Speaking of the devil Stiles could see him now with his friends near the only good and cheap diner of Beacon Hill.

He was wearing an ill fitting jersey from the wrestling team that was tight on his broader shoulders. His belly was getting big enough, round and certainly full from a recent lunch. It was huge enough where everyone could comment on it. His ass was now huge, like two tight beach balls attached to his strong and bulbous legs and his pecs were larger than ever. He was making a show of bouncing them in front of his friends, then he rolled up his sleeve to show off his biceps which swelled to the size of ripe melons. He must have put on 50 pounds since last summer. A lot of muscles obviously, but also a good amount of fat. 

He looked really good. Stiles couldn’t think it was possible for Scott McCall to be hotter, but what he was seeing proved him wrong. He shook the thought from his head. Yes Scott McCall was hot, but he was a jock. And jocks were known to be jerks, most of the time.

Stiles must have been staring a bit to much because now he was seeing him making a bee line in his direction. “Stiles,” he said, his voice direct and above the crowd. 

That was the moment Stiles decided to resume his running, leaving the bigger guy. 

Later that day, during lunch Stiles went in a place he perfectly knew he would never find jocks from Beacon Hill; the public library. After an hour of reading, he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder. Of course it was Scott McCall. What the hell could he be doing in a freaking library. That’s when he saw he was carrying veterinarian books. “I need to have a word with you,” Scott growled. 

Stiles blood ran cold. No no no no no. “Sure,” he said as he got up and then went off with him. The moment he set foot outside Scott shoved him aside. Great after making a fool of him Scott was now certainly going to continue to torture him. “What?”

“You know what! All year I’ve been trying to get in contact with you. You just ran off and disappeared, did you think this was some kind of payback?”

“No,” I frowned. “And anyway you did it to me first remember, right?”

”What you you mean, Stiles?” He took a step back. ”If you weren’t interested in me you could just have said it, not leaving like you did. You got transferred and nobody knew why. People even though I forced myself on you.” he said frowning. 

”I..I wanted that too. But it was a joke right?” Scott was looking at him as if he was crazy. ”Right? The bet? With Jackson and your friends?” And now Scott looked shocked at Stiles’ word. 

Scott grabbed his shoulders and looked in his eyes. ”Stiles, I like you. I was attracted to you since the beginning of high school.” He took a deep breath. ”And last summer I though you shared the same thing. I was going to ask you to date me.”

”Scott… I liked you too.”

Stiles took a big gulp and pressed himself at the bigger Scott. The big teenager engulfed the slender guy with his wide frame. They stayed like that for several minutes. Stiles enjoyed the feeling of the wider boy pressed against him like that. ”Ask me for a date, Scott.”

”No.” He released himself from Stiles’ embrace. ”I less than a week college starts. For you and for me. I’m studying to become a veterinarian in Los Angeles, I won’t have time to commit to you. We are a bit too late to date now.”

Stiles looked down, disappointed and sad about what Scott just said. But it was right. Their future was going to start in few days and, obviously, they were taking different paths. 

”But ask me next summer.” Stiles looked at him, incredulously. ”Stiles, next June, you are going to as me to date you. And I will say yes. You worth the wait. I hope you think that of me too.”

Stiles smiled at him sadly. ”I do and I will. »

They they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I planned only three chapters. And I am totally aware it is not a happy end. It was not what I planned at the beginning. There was more fluff than that.
> 
> But I let this story opened for another one (or two maybe, who knows?)


End file.
